Bloodlust
by snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: Alucard has succumbed to incredible bloodlust, something that so very rarely happens to him, and Dracul is only making it worse for him. Alu/Drac. Incest. Yaoi. No regrets.


_**A/N: **I regret absolutely nothing. I've had writers block for so long so to write something just for me was great ;3; So here, have some of my otp AluDrac. Sticking to that incest ship crap that makes me feel like trash. *throws it at the castlevania fandom* I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bloodlust<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been like this for weeks. It was constant, draining and painful, and Alucard could barely take it any longer. Bloodlust was a funny thing, for no matter how much you tried to suppress the need for blood, sex and carnage, it always snuck up on someone like him. A vampire. And every bit of his body ached for such things, so many sins played in his mind each night and he was left writhing and growling to the moon.<p>

Dracul was no help either. The man himself was the embodiment of sin, a man made of darkness and blood that made the heir weak in the knees every time he saw him smirk in his direction. The Prince of Darkness was a cancer to him, an infection that could not be cured and it killed him every time he saw him, thinking about how he had revived him so long ago with his poisoned blood. The taste had been amazing, succulent, something that Alucard hadn't tasted in ages. It was almost like human blood to him, but so much better. It was sweeter, richer, a dark red substance made just for him to consume.

Perhaps it was the castle that had him like this so often. Or maybe it was just his inner desires boiling up inside the younger. Either way, it had him panting this night, leaning against the stone wall of the castle hall. His eyes flickered between red and gold, his fangs lengthened and ready for a long feeding. Alucard felt winded, punched in the gut by this feeling, and no matter how much he fed, nothing was satisfying to him. Between blood bags and the creatures of the castle, he was left a panting, moaning mess, practically rubbing it into his skin to get more sensations but it wasn't enough.

He was a junky, chasing the high of his first feeding, the high from his father's blood, but he couldn't get it.

And the damned fool was watching him now too.

Red eyes taunted him from the dark hall, staring him down as he staggered towards the next creature in his sights. A succubus of all things, but Alucard couldn't keep his hands to himself as he nearly tackled the demon into the other wall, gripping her neck as she giggled with excitement. She would not get what she wanted from him though, no, she had nothing but pain and death in her future as he sunk his fangs into her neck, blood spilling into his mouth in spurts. The sireling gurgled and sucked, pressing himself tightly to the succubus to keep her still as her moans slowly turned into panicked screams.

It took no time to drain her into an empty husk of flesh and bone, and he dropped her to the floor as he backed away from the carcass, breathing hard as Dracul finally approached him.

"Hello, Alucard," He spoke softly, teasing him a tad as he held his hands behind his back. "Enjoying your meals?"

"Shut up..." Alucard hissed, licking his lips a little. His chin and chest were drenched in near black blood. He was so unsatisified.

A smirk came to Dracul's lips as he peered at his son, red eyes glowing in the darkness. "My...Someone is quite agitated this night. Has your feedings not satisfied your hunger my son?"

Glaring at the older man, the white haired vampire shoved at him weakly, backing away from him. "Do not taunt me, father. I will not hesitate to make you my next meal, I swear it...I am so...so..._hungry," _

"All vampires feel like this, my son. You are not alone in this, but I cannot say this does not amuse me. You always had such control, a fascinating species that I have created...yet you feel this hunger so much more than the others. I wonder how I managed to achieve this...or if deep down you were always so full of sin,"

"I said shut up!"

Laughing, the elder vampire began to circle his fledgling, shaking his head. "Feisty as always, Trevor. Tell me, what does it feel like to feel so lustful for blood?"

"I do not feel..."

"Oh, but you do. You crave it. Sex, blood, death, you want it all in this state you linger in. I can only imagine what you would do if you had a lover who could match your power. Would you tear them apart to get to their life force while you fuck them, or would you try your hardest to preserve their innocence?"

Snarling, Alucard glared his father down, his fingers cracking as he flexed them. The nerve of this man, to taunt his bloodlust and sex life so. He hadn't even acknowledged his need for sex before the man had mentioned it, and now the tightness of his pants became more aware to him. But it did not stop him from having thoughts of tearing into his sire to shut his damn mouth. He wanted this man to choke on his own blood as he fed from him, to finally get that damned sweetness out of him and into his own body.

Gods, he needed it. He needed to tear into something. He needed to tear into _Dracul._

Without even another thought he was lunging at his father, fangs bared and claws extended, ready to grab him. But his father was much faster than him right now, and he had quickly moved out of the way, a mocking smile on his face.

"What were you trying to do there, Trevor?"

He couldn't even answer, he merely lunged again, and again, each time snarling in frustration as his father moved from where he had last been. He could hear his teasing laughter echo in the back of his head, and Alucard pushed himself harder, forced himself to move faster, because he wanted that laughter to turn into moans and screams, he wanted to hear this man gurgle and look at him with fear.

And as Dracul began to move again, he changed his course, moving with him and grabbing him around his neck and slamming him into the wall. The stone cracked and began to crumble, and Alucard looked up with pride as he saw his sire's eyes widen in shock.

With toes lifted off the ground, the elder had no choice but to look down at his son, to watch him slide closer to press their bodies together. The younger smoothed his other hand up Dracul's chest and neck, reaching around to grab a fistful of dark, inky tresses to yank his head to the side. He didn't hesitate even a moment as he plunged his fangs into the man's neck, a guttural moan leaving him as the sweetness hit his tongue, the sound of his father's gasp in his ears.

He could feel Dracul's hands move to grab at his shoulders, groans and growls vibrating his throat. Alucard sighed, grinding his hips against his father in an effort to relieve the pressure that was building up. He was so hard, and hungry, and horny. He needed more than this. He needed to feed and fuck.

He needed to fuck Dracul.

As though reading his thoughts, he was suddenly enveloped in blood and darkness, whisked off faster than his primal mind could process and returned to his physical form in his chambers. At this point it took little effort to throw his father down onto his bed and crawl over him, claws gripping his coat as he straddled his hips and yanked the elder up to meet his bloodied mouth.

Hands came up and pulled at his gauntlets, and with little thought to it, his armor and coat burst into blue flames, disappearing from his person as he bit at Dracul's lips and tongue.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, his father's clothes soon disappeared in a cloud of blood as well, leaving them both naked and tangling as his father began to kiss and scratch at his arms and back. It felt good, the pain, and he used his weight to pin the man down, to lick and bite at his jaw and neck.

"Do as you wish, Alucard. Let out your lust for blood..." He heard Dracul murmured against his ear and he couldn't help but moan pitifully against his cold skin.

His body felt like it was on fire as he bit into him again, and again, and again. Blood drenched the sheets they were tangled on, his father's thighs gripping his hips as he ground against him in need. He could feel Dracul move a hand between them, grasping his pulsing cock, shifting to place the head against his entrance. Shivering with need, Alucard gripped tightly at his father's hips, claws digging into cold flesh, drawing more blood to mix with what he had already spilt.

"Do it, Alucard," The elder snarled. "_Do it_,"

The command was enough to make Alucard reach down and twist his bloody hand over his erection, wetting it before he rubbed the tip against his father. Pushing in hard, he did not cease the movement despite his father's small of cry and arching back. He pushed in all the way, stilling as he rested his hips against the other's, lean in to lick up Dracul's neck to his ear, swirling his tongue around and in it a little.

After a moment he began to trust, pulling out a bit before slamming back in, relishing in the sound of his father's gasps and choking noises. No, he did not expect such pain did he? Dracul never did, no, he thought he could handle anything, but here he was, a light shade of pink flushed across his face, his fangs gritting together as he was pounded into. Oh yes, this is what Alucard wanted, what he needed. He needed that look of pain on his sire's face, the scent of his blood in his nose.

Dracul then dragged his claws down his chest and arm, smearing dark blood over his skin as his son began a relentless pace thrusting into his ass.

"Nngg...ahh...nnn..ggaa...Y-yes...Alucard...Take it all...do...do what you wish...take control of your lust...haahhnn..." The elder smirked, looking up at his son as he fucked him. It felt so good to be in control despite his position. His son couldn't say no to such an offer, especially in such a state. He may be bloodied, sore and getting fucked by his own blood, but damn it all, he would enjoy that lustful look in his son's eyes, the darkness that was consuming him.

He may be redeemed, but a vampire he still was, and he lusted for all sins, had no care for what was wrong or right, and clearly, neither did his little fledgling.

Fucking into his father, Alucard lifted his father's leg up, pushing lower body up to get a better angle as his cock slipped in and out of his ass. The sounds of their sex, Dracul's bloodied hole and body, all of it, it had the younger biting at every inch of skin he could find, letting the elder smear their blood together as he continued to claw into him.

Leaning down, he latched onto one of the elder's nipples, sucking before he began to nibble and bite around it, his hips never letting up as he fucked him hard into the bed, their moans and groans mingling together, echoing off the stone walls. God damn, he was so tight, so intoxicating, even if his blood was nothing but poison, it was all he wanted inside of him.

"Nng...f-fuck...f-father...nngaa!" He snarled, biting into his neck again as he lifted both of his legs, peering down to see Dracul move his hands down to cup his balls and work his cock in time with his son's thrusts.

"Yes...yes...fuck me, Alucard...show me your power, my son," Dracul smiled, tilting his head back as pleasure flooded over him.

It didn't take long for the fledgling to feel his insides twist, his lower region heating up as orgasm crept up on him. And with how his father was panting beneath him, something told him that he was close as well. Pressing their lips together in a sloppy, bloody kiss, Alucard's hips snapped forward hard, burying his cock deep into him as he released, moaning deeply as he felt warmth and peace wash over him.

Their kiss was broken then as his hard thrusts began to get lazy and he felt Dracul's fangs in his neck. With a small grunt, his father released onto his own chest, semen mixing with his lifeblood.

Sighing, they both relaxed, Alucard letting his body fall to his father's as the elder's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Rest...my son..." He heard him murmured into his hair, a smile so evident on his face as he chuckled softly and pushed him away slightly to let his cock slip from him. "You've done so well, Trevor...rest...for you will need it after such a mess you have made of us both,"

Nuzzling his bloodied mouth against the marks he made on his father's neck, he blinked slowly, unwilling to move. As his eyes began to shut, he felt Dracul push him off, his heavy body slipping off the bed to tug the sheet out from under him. In moments he was tucked tightly in, the blood that was smeared against his skin slowly absorbed to leave him clean and satisfied.

In a burst of blood, Dracul stood at the side of the bed fully dressed, smoothing himself out. As much as it was wrong, should it tame the beast that laid within his son, he would gladly let the boy feel in control all he wished. And with one last look at Alucard and a quick brush of his fingers through white hair, the Prince of Darkness disappeared in a dark mist, leaving the heir to sleep the rest of his lust off.


End file.
